Almost a Date
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Six finally decides to ask Holiday out on a date, but she ends up asking him first with... ulterior motives. And not the fun kind, either. Holix. Oneshot.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARRO!**

**o0o**

Six stood in his room in front of the mirror on his wardrobe, just staring back at himself. Eventually, he rotated his shoulders, then his neck, and slowly released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

His suit had been pressed, his shoes shined, his sunglasses had a gleam to them. Today was the day. He had enough of waiting and today was really going to be the day. Today he was going to ask Rebecca out.

Sure, he apparently did it before, but he didn't remember the action nor the actual date. This felt like completely new territory to him... and it sort of was in a way. That was the other man he had been, a different man. It wasn't his fault that he happened to fall for the same girl.

Oh, right. He was still standing there. Six cracked his neck again and took another deep breath. "Just get it over with. You've been through worse. Besides what's the worst she... could..."

Deciding to not go there, Six simply opted to head out and find her.

Holiday was working in her lab, right on schedule. Yet, Six was still a bit surprised to see her there and nearly called off the entire thing. What if she turned him down for someone else? What if she got angry with him or laughed? What if she got upset because she just wanted the old him back? Oh God, why is he doing this?

"Six!"

Her voice called over to him just as he was hurridly walking out of the door, but he stopped and turned back to her with a stoic face. Just breathe, man.

"Yes, doctor?" he asked in the usual monotone voice. Right. Nothing going on here. Everything's normal.

Holiday smiled and approached him once putting away the clipboard. "I've been looking all over for you this morning. I have something to ask, if you don't mind."

"Yes, doctor?" Right. Same words. Don't try to mix it up. Stop freaking out. Breathe.

"Will you accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

Six stared back her, blinking. What had just happened? "Excuse me?" He was too stunned to catch that his question might have been interpreted as rudeness.

However, Holiday didn't seem phased in the least. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner this Friday, if you're free." She continued to smile.

Six continued to stare. "I-... Okay."

"Really?" She gave him a bright smile. "Fantastic. Thank you. I wouldn't have liked going by myself with a couple of kids."

Ah. Things were making sense and yet they were all crumbling away at once. "What?"

"Beverly has a date with some guy and I don't trust him," she explained, "especially since she's been an EVO for so long. She's behind in socializing with her own age group, not to mention her own hormones."

Six blinked at her again. "Holiday, are you actually asking me to accompany you while you stalk your sister on her first date?"

"Yes." Well, at least she was honest. "Is there a problem with that?"

He opened his mouth to answer quite honestly that, yes, there were a lot of things wrong with that... but stopped himself. He did come here to ask her on a date, yet he couldn't get up the courage to do so. This way he could still take her out and not fess up to these... _emotions_ that are so weak to have for his kind... Maybe... Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe.

"I suppose not," he finally answered.

"Great," she smiled again, "Is five o'clock fine with you?"

"... Yes."

"Great. I'll see you then." Thus, Holiday went back to her work and Six was left... confused.

o0o

The next day finally rolled around, despite all of Six's new anxiety on the situation. Rex was a bit confused on why his nanny was even more stoic than usual, but he thankfully didn't push it.

But when five o'clock finally showed up, Six wasn't really sure what was going to be happening that night. Holiday slipped him a list of places that he had to make reservations to, since Beverly's date did the same at these spots and the girl had to pick. Why he had to make reservations and not Holiday herself, he was still lost on.

He did it, though, because he wanted this date. However, he wasn't sure how much of it was a date and how much of it was stalking Holiday's sister to the doctor... It was more than likely _largely_ a stalking mission, but surely she was asking him for a reason, right?

No. No, it was stalking.

Six stood outside of Holiday's door and gave a sigh before knocking. The door opened with little hesitation and he couldn't help a tiny smirk. She wore a nice, tasteful black dress with accented jewelry and her hair was down. Ugh, why didn't he just bring some flowers anyway?

"You look-"

"You're wearing that?" she cut him off.

... Six looked down at himself. His usual attire. "What's wrong with the way I dress, doctor?"

"It's too obvious," Holiday poked her head out of the door to look both ways before grabbing Six and dragging him back to his room. "The color stands out like a sore thumb and we're on a recon mission. She'll spot you right off the bat."

"We've had this discussion on my variety of suits before, doctor," he grumbled as she popped in his securtity code to his room. No, he wasn't going to ask how she knew that.

Holdiay didn't respond to him. Just dragged him inside and started going through his closet. He should really get a padlock for that thing.

After a few grumbles from her about green things and the fact that he really need to go shopping, Holiday finally gave a triumphant, "Aha!" and pulled out the only thing he had that wasn't green. A black suit. Six groaned.

She marched over to him with a happy little smile. "Now, why haven't you mentioned this?" Holiday asked, holding the suit against him. "I bet you'd look very handsome in it, Six. Black suits you. I mean, why else would you have it?"

"Five got it for me," he grumbled again, "Demanded I have a variety. Everytime I get rid of it, another magically shows up in its place, so I've stopped months ago."

"Well, I like her style," Holiday answered back, digging into the folds to find a shiny green tie. Oh yes, dressing up Six in this was like a dream come true. She pushed it towards him. "Here. Put it on."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not wearing that."

"But the tie is green."

"No."

"Why not?" she pouted. "You always go above and beyond for the mission, Six."

He took the time to stare at her for a moment. "Holiday," he began slowly, "This isn't a mission. You are stalking your sister and conned me into it."

"You agreed to it and it is so a mission. I had White take me off lab duty tonight _for _the mission."

"You lied to him?"

"I exagerated the truth, now put the suit on. We have to go or we'll lose them before anything even starts."

Six took a very deep breath and slowly released it... then grumbled something and went to the bathroom to change.

o0o

Even for teenagers, Six was aware that five in the evening was a bit early for kids to go out. It had occured to him at some point that Holiday must have wanted to go early in order to be one step ahead... but he sadly underestimated her yet again. Holiday wanted to be several steps ahead.

Which was why they were dressed formally and waiting in the car for nearly two hours. As much as he didn't like most music that was popular these days, she wouldn't even let him turn the radio on to pass the time. He tried meditating or something, but she was constantly nudging him or whispering something as if there were enemy snipers surrounding them.

He forced himself to remain calm, though. This... was a date, after all. Sort of.

"I told her to be back at Providence by ten," Holiday grumbled again, staring out of the window at the passing traffic. She was constantly and vigilently searching for the young man's car. "If he so much as gets her back five minutes late, I will lock him in the Petting Zoo."

Six's shades were pushed up to his forehead as he tiredly rubbed his face for what felt like the tenth time that evening. "Holiday," he finally spoke, "I know that she's your little sister and I know that she was EVO for a few years, but don't you think this is going too far?"

Suddenly, she was angry. His hands were covering his face so he thankfully couldn't see it, but he could still feel it. "Six, do you have any idea what boys Beverly's age are thinking right now?"

"... Obviously."

"Exactly. She's easy prey to them. She doesn't know how sneaky and cruel boys can be when they want something."

He groaned again, being loathe to admit that she did sort of have a point. But still. "Then why did you allow for her to go on this date in the first place?" he asked, putting his shades back and straightening up.

"Because... I'm not going to neglect her of having her own life," she told him, a bit quieter than he expected. Six bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't remember how things were when Beverly was EVO, but judging by how protective and loving the doctor was of her sister, there was a part of him that didn't want to remember that part.

He sighed and was about to say something when Holiday nearly threw herself at the windshield. "That's it! That's his car! Drive, Six! Go catch them! Hurry!"

Instead, he just held back another groan as they slipped back on to the highway.

o0o

As predicted by her older sister, Beverly had accidentally choosen the most expensive restaurant her date had reserved... Holiday didn't like it. The place was ritzy which meant the kid was loaded which meant that he was spoiled and used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it which allowed her to continue to rant about it the entire time Six talked to the waiter about their table.

Finally, she calmed down as soon as they were seated and she started a new game of craning her neck around the table to find their targets.

Six blinked at her tiredly. He knew that he should do something to somehow steer this in the direction of an actual date but what? Maybe he could order a nice wine with their dinner? Maybe finally get out that compliment on her dress?

"You look-"

"There they are."

He slowly lowered his head for a few seconds before looking over to where Holiday was staring.

Sure enough, Beverly was seated at a table with a good looking young man probably a year or so older than her. She was dressed in a light pink dress with yellow flowers fringing the bottom while he wore a blue button down shirt and slacks. He was also smiling to her and talking while the girl blushed and giggled.

Holiday was gripping the menu so tightly that Six was scared she may rip it in half. "She is too young for him," the doctor grumbled.

Six looked back at the couple and... really didn't agree with Holiday. They were close enough in age. Probably as close as he and Holiday herself were... Right, he chose not to think too hard about that one.

"Let's just pick out what we want to eat, shall we?" he suggested, trying to bring her attention to their own table.

"I'll get whatever you get," Holiday answered back while Six hung his head again.

Thankfully, the waiter finally approached their table with a polite smile and pen. "What sort of drinks can I get for you two this evening?" he asked.

Aha! This was his chance. If everything else failed, maybe wine and steak would help lighten the mood. They already had candlelight and soft music.

Six opened his mouth to order their oldest and finest bottle of wine when Holiday interrupted. "Water." He rubbed his eyes again.

The waiter blinked at her in shock (because ordering water at such a nice restaurant?), but he smiled again and wrote down her order. "And you, sir?"

Six was silent, sending Holiday glares even though her attention was nowhere near him. The urge to just get a few draft beers was pretty high. "_We_ will have a bottle of wine, please," he grumbled before looking back to the waiter, "The finest you have."

Now, that got a reasonable smile out of the guy. "Yes, sir. Any appetizers I can start you off wi-?"

"No," Holiday immediately answered.

Six stretched his neck and took another breath. "We're good. Thank you."

The poor waiter glanced between them and just smiled before taking his leave.

"Holiday," Six called to her sternly, "You could at least acknowledge the world around you every other-"

"He's holding her hand."

Six looked to the other table across the room and could confirm that, yes, he was holding her hand across the table. "I think teenagers have been known to do worse things."

"He's going to lean in."

"What?"

"Boy, if you lean in, I will kill you with my salad fork."

"Holiday you don't know if-" No, she was right. The young man was attempting to lean in for either a kiss or more innocent things.

Holiday wasn't planning on giving the guy an opportunity, though. To her word, she had gripped the salad fork as if to throw it, but Six caught her arm before she could do anything.

"Holiday!"

"But no, they're-!"

Six glanced back to the other table before she could finish her excuse to notice the pair turning around. Holiday let out an eep of surprise as he grabbed her to duck.

o0o

"Did you hear something?" Beverly's date and a few of the other patrons in the restaurant glanced around, but went back to their meals once nothing showed itself to be the culprit of the noise.

Beverly just smiled. "It must have been from outside," she suggested, playing with her hair. Whatever the thing was, she didn't like the fact that it had interrupted them. "Anyway," she giggled again, "What were you saying, Kevin?"

Her date, Kevin, smirked back to her. "I was just saying that emeralds can't compete with your eyes."

"Oh, stop," she laughed again, "That's so cliché."

"But you're still blushing," he smiled, leaning back in.

o0o

"What are you doing?" Six nearly angrily whispered.

"He was leaning in! I told you he would lean in!" she whispered back.

"You can't kill people with forks in a nice restaurant!"

"Oh, like you've never done it before."

"That's not the point!"

The waiter cleared his throat. Six and Holiday straightened up as quickly as possible and the man sent back his polite smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he began, "but I think that this wine would suit your ta-"

"It's fine," Holiday said, taking the bottle from him and putting it in the ice herself. Six glared at her some more.

"Right," he continued to smile. "Should I give you two a few more minutes to order then?"

"Yes, please," Six answered before Holiday could point to something random that would surely cost him hundreds... He was paying, right?

"Very well. Take your time," and the waiter left again, thinking how insane that couple was and praying for the poor man that had to put up with that shrew.

Meanwhile, Holiday was staring mortified at the other table and Six was starting to get a bit concerned. Were they kissing or-?

"He's blowing in her ear."

Six nearly gave himself whiplash to check this one out. Okay, suddenly everything Holiday had done leading up to this moment had been justified. "Want me to stop them?"

"You were just lecturing me about that."

"Holiday, if they get back to that car-"

"Nevermind, go."

Six rose up from his seat to intercept the couple, just as a waiter with their food was walking to their table. Dammit, he'd have to wait until it was clear. Holiday grumbled to herself as he sat back down again.

"Now what do we do?" she asked him, "We can't let this continue."

Six decided to try a different argument after a few minutes of silence. "Beverly might be socially ignorant, but she's not stupid and she takes her own opinion first. I don't think we have much to worry about."

"I don't trust any boy willing to date her, Six."

He clicked his tongue as the waiter arrived at their table again.

o0o

Beverly smiled as lobster and steak was set in front of her. "Oh, this looks so good. Thank you for suggesting it."

"It's no problem," he said with a smile, "Any girl going out on the town with me deserves only the best."

She smiled to him and thanked the waiters as they bowed before leaving the table. However, as her head was turned in that direction, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before and her smile vanished into confusion.

"Beverly?" Kevin asked concerned as he tried to follow her line of sight. "What's wrong?"

"That..." No. She craned her neck to the side a bit and- "That's my sister."

"Really? The Providence researcher? Where? I would love to meet her even if I did plan to do that once I got you back home."

"Over there," Beverly pointed with a frown. "In the black dress, talking to the waiter..."

Sure enough, he spotted a couple in black at the other end of the room and about the same age range Beverly had spoken about when going on and on about her wonderful big sister. The couple was looking away from them and speaking to the waiter.

"She looks a lot like you," he smiled gently, before noticing Beverly's frown and giving one of his own. "What's wrong?"

"She's... on a date," the girl began, "and it's not with Six."

o0o

It didn't take long for their waiter to realize that they were both just picking things randomly out of the menu and that every time he asked "what else" they would always pick another dish. Oh, he was getting paid good tonight.

"Would you like the mushroom sauce on your filet, ma'am?"

"No, she wouldn't." Six took both of their menus and shoved them back to the waiter. "That's all. We'll be eating for a week on that."

Ah, hell. "Yes, sir. Your meal will be out shortly," he smiled, turning to go back again.

Six let out a held breath while Holiday looked back to the young couple. "Oh, good," she said, finally sounding relieved. "She's ignoring him and looking through her phone now."

"I told you," he said, picking up the bottle of wine. Six didn't know about Holiday, but he could sure use a drink right about now. "Want some?" he asked as he poured a glass for himself and began to feel his phone vibrate in his coat pocket.

Once Holiday shook her head and the wine was back in its bucket, Six took out his phone.

And threw it on the table like a snake.

"What?" Holiday looked to him concerned.

"It's Beverly."

A silence stretched across their table, save for the quiet whirr of his phone.

"... Answer it!"

"I can't answer it!"

"She'll know something's up! You have to! You always answer it!"

"But-!" Dammit, she had a point. Six picked up the phone and quickly answered the call. "Six." He made a point to look away from Beverly's table while Holiday put a hand over her mouth.

"_Six, hey. I was just wondering if you knew where Rebecca was?_" Beverly's voice asked through the other end. "_She's not answering her phone._"

He glanced to Holiday for a second. "I'm not sure. She's probably in the Tower or something. I can go check on her if you want."

"... _Oh_." The girl sounded a bit sad on the other end. "_Oh! Uh, I mean. You know what, it's no big deal. I think I just dialed the wrong number. New phone and everything. Besides, she's probably exhausted from work. Thanks anyway, Six. I'll see you later_."

"Right. See you later." He hung up, then looked over to Holiday. "Have you gotten any calls?"

"Uh... No?" She dug around in her clutch for a moment and pulled out her phone. "No, nothing. Why?"

Six looked over to the other table. He knew she hadn't gotten a new phone and her sister's was saved on that one. Something wasn't right.

o0o

Beverly stared at her phone. "He didn't know," she explained, "I can't believe Rebecca's doing this to him?"

"She's cheating on him?" Kevin had studied her work a bit and was a bit disappointed at this news. The scientist could probably pass as his hero.

"What? No, no. They aren't together."

"... Oh." He was obvioiusly confused.

"It's just," she tried to start explaining. "They've both had crushes on each other _forever_. They both obviously love each other... I don't know. Maybe something happened between them..."

She was obviously a bit depressed over this. She just... knew how much Six had meant to Rebecca and vice versa. It was weird seeing one of them branch off from the other.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about that." Kevin held her hand again with a smile. "You can figure out what's going on when you get home. I'm sure your sister isn't keeping this as a big secret, right?"

That got a smile out of her. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just overreacting. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just enjoy the night, all right?"

o0o

Time passed as the two couples ate their food, both thinking about what the other was thinking but trying very hard to hide the glances.

One wrong glance on Beverly's part later prompted Six to put down his fork. "She knows."

"What?" Holiday nearly dropped her spoon straight into her soup.

"Beverly knows." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and hailed their waiter over. "It's over. Time to go."

"What?" she almost screamed. "It is not over. I am not leaving this place until they do."

"She knows, Holiday."

"I will be damned if you remove me from this seat, Six!" she exclaimed just as their waiter turned up... He just smiled.

"We'd like the ticket, please," Six requested.

Holiday quickly interjected. "No, we wouldn't. I'm getting dessert."

"Holiday, this escapade of yours has cost me two paychecks and I get hazard pay. We're leaving. It's over."

"No, it's not! I demand a cherry pie!"

The waiter continued to smile. "Would you like ice cream with that, ma'am?"

"Yes, I would."

"No, she wouldn't. We're leaving, Holiday." Six stood up from his seat.

"Like hell we are!"

The waiter happily scribbled on his pad. "Would you like chocolate or caramel sauce?"

"Both."

"Holiday, no. We're either leaving or your paying for this yourself."

"I'm the one always paying anyway!"

The waiter chuckled to himself. "And what about whip cream, ma'am? Shall I be so humble as to suggest the chocolate shavings?"

"Yes and yes."

"I'm leaving."

"Sit down!"

"Holiday, you haven't even started on half the food you already have."

A young voice called for a waiter across the room and their's picked his head up to smile and nod back to the young couple. This caught Six and Holiday's attention.

Six blinked at Beverly's table. "I think they're getting the check."

Holiday stood up and started to walk out. "Pay the man, Six. And get my pie to go."

The waiter lost his smile for a moment as he watched her leave and the other man to groan to himself for what must have been the hundreth time that night. When Six looked back to him, he smiled again.

o0o

Beverly was happily full on some of the most amazing food she had in a long time and she was out with a really, really nice guy. It was a lot of fun, but... seeing Rebecca with that other guy sort of killed the mood in her. Of course, she wasn't showing that to her date, but she had a sinking feeling that he knew.

"Thanks a lot," she told him as he held open the door for her. "I've never been to a place like this and the food was amazing."

"I like to be memorable," he smiled to her, offering his arm to her. She took it just as he noticed someone else leaning against a car, checking her phone. "Isn't that your sister?"

Beverly quickly looked over to notice that, yes, it was... and she seemed to be alone. Her brow furrowed and she looked back to Kevin to apologize, but he cut her off. "It's okay. Let's go talk to her."

She gave him a smile before becoming angry again and stalking over to the other woman.

Since Holiday was making double sure that her sister hadn't called her, she didn't notice the pair stalking up to her until- "Rebecca."

Holiday quickly looked up with a shock at seeing Beverly... being angry with her... Wait, she _did_ know!

"Beverly, wait. I can explain-"

"I knew it!" She gasped. "Who is he?"

"I-... What?"

"Who is he? Where's Six? You do remember Six, right?"

"What? No, that's not- What are you-"

Six approached Holiday's side, shoving a fancy box into her arms. "I told you she knew," he grumbled.

Kevin furrowed his brow, but Beverly stood in shock. "Six, you're... you're not wearing green... You're not wearing green!" Suddenly, an elated Beverly was wrapped around his middle.

"What's going on?" Holiday blinked.

"Nothing! It- It's nothing." Beverly let Six go and moved back to her date. "We were just heading back home. You two have fun tonight."

She waved at the two of them as she began to move back to their vehicle and Kevin smiled at the pair. "It was nice to meet you two. Enjoy your date." With that, they got back into the car and left.

Holiday and Six simply stood there and watched them drive away as statues, though he happened to be turning a certain shade of pink as well...

Finally, Six cleared his throat. "I suppose we should start heading back as well."

"Right," Holiday answered, drumming her fingers against the take out box. "Right..."

He started moving over to his side of the car when she quickly turned around. "Six?" He looked up to her and she hesitated but after a raised brow, she tried again. "Would you... like to accompany me to the park this evening?"

... He smiled. "Okay."

**o0o**

**Omg that was long... I guess that's what happens when I go so long in between fics. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT!**


End file.
